marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Clair
|gender = Female |affiliation = Cello Lessons by Clair Kilgrave Victim Support Group |tv series = Jessica Jones (4 episodes) |actor = Danielle Ferland |status = Alive}} Clair was a musican and cello teacher who became a victim of Kilgrave, forced to play her cello for hours. Biography Business Clair started a business called "Cello Lessons by Clair" where she taught others how to play the cello. She created postcards that people could mail to her where they would give contact information including their email address.Jessica Jones: 1.04: AKA 99 Friends Thrall One day, Clair met Kilgrave and he used his power on her; Clair played her cello for him for hours non-stop. Eventually, her fingers became raw and she made mistakes. Kilgrave then removed his trance on her. Kilgrave Victim Support Group Bandaging her fingers, Clair heard a broadcast of ''Trish Talk'', the talk show of Trish Walker, in which Hope Shlottman as interviewed about how she was a thrall of Kilgrave and that others should go to Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Office‏‎ if they believed they acted under the telepath's influence. Clair went and told her story to Jessica Jones, Jeri Hogarth, and the cameraman they had documenting the testimony; she was invited to join the Kilgrave Victim Support Group. At the first meeting, Clair and the other members were told to exchange information and talk. While doing so, she and everyone were startled when Jones broke a window and stormed off after talking to Hogarth. At the next meeting on a Friday night, Clair saw Jones in attendance. While Donald was giving his testimony on how Kilgrave enthralled him to be his chauffeur, Jones interrupted him and began asking questions. Suddenly, Jones ran from the meeting place. Over a week later, a new member joined the support group named Malcolm Ducasse; he told stories of how Kilgrave turned him into a liar, an addict, and a thief. Clair listened to his heart-felt testimony.Jessica Jones: 1.06: AKA You're a Winner! Clair was called by Ducasse for an emergency meeting of the group; Jessica Jones was in attendance. No one was in the mood to share, but as Ducasse started to talk, Jones interrupted him as Betty entered, insisting that Betty share, instead. Clair witnessed as Jones harassed Betty to the point of her leaving and Clair watched as Jones and Ducasse pursued. Ducasse soon returned and the meeting continued.Jessica Jones: 1.09: AKA Sin Bin One evening, when the Group met at the Broadway Restaurant, Clair listened as Emma shared about how she regained the ability to smile without Kilgrave being on her mind. However, as Malcolm Ducasse said encouraging words, Donald and Jackson were frustrated, feeling that there was no progress in the group. Ducasse shared that he grew tired of lying to Robyn that Kilgrave killed her brother Ruben and he helped to dispose of the body. Clair thanked Ducasse for sharing; so did Robyn, who had followed Ducasse to the meeting and finally learned the fate of her brother. Robyn attempted to persuade Clair and the others that Jessica Jones was their ultimate nemesis and all should confront her. Clair was not convinced.Jessica Jones: 1.10: AKA 1,000 Cuts Relationships Allies *Jessica Jones *Jeri Hogarth *Kilgrave Victim Support Group **Malcolm Ducasse **Donald **Emma **Jackson **Betty *Robyn Enemies *Kilgrave † - Enthraller Appearances In chronological order: *''Jessica Jones'' **''Season One'' ***''AKA 99 Friends'' ***''AKA You're a Winner!'' ***''AKA Sin Bin'' ***''AKA 1,000 Cuts'' References Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Musicians Category:Kilgrave Victim Support Group Members Category:Brainwashed Characters